Playing with Kisses
by Bitway
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other time, playing with his emotions. And yet, this time it was vastly different. {oc/oc, Ren/Asuka}


a/n: hello these are ina11 OCs! Asuka belongs to a friend while Ren is my funky little asshole dude.

* * *

Golden eyes lazily gaze over to the other boy in the room. He watches as his guest pushes himself off the couch, getting to his feet. Asuka takes a moment to stretch, lifting his hands high into the air. Arms fall back down to his side afterwards.

A thought crosses his mind, one that he thinks he should follow through on now before he loses his chance. Ren stands and makes his way over to Asuka, arms instantly wrapping around his waist. He tugs the other boy closer to him.

Asuka looks over to him, thinking nothing of this familiar action. It's not the first time he'd spontaneously come to hug him, to trap him in his embrace. Asuka turns in his hold, body facing Ren's as he puts his hands against the taller's chest.

"Ren, come on," Asuka starts, a short laugh escaping him.

A hand presses against his chest, applying enough force that would normally set him free without harming the other. It's strange when it doesn't work. Instead, it seems to have the opposite effect. Asuka found the arms around his waist beginning to squeeze him, a hand even grips at the back of his shirt.

Dark eyes find their way to meet with golden ones. He stares at the other boy, expecting some smug look on his face, a teasing, playful one. One that would just endlessly be mocking him. Yet, he finds himself face to face with a different expression.

The usual playfulness is gone, there's no cruel smile, no mischievous intent to be found. There's an unrelenting stare, lips pressed in a thin line. Ren hadn't even uttered one of his usual lines, a 'trying to escape from me, are you?' or something similar to it.

It's now that he realizes just how close they are, how long that he was being trapped in Ren's hold. He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up, his eyes beginning to glance away, but always finding their way back to him.

"Ren…?" Asuka breathes out his name, finally, as if it had been caught in his throat. He tries to think of more to say, something to do. But what was he supposed to do? It was the first time he's ever seen him like this- it was making his heart race.

"Asuka," he says his name, quietly, tenderly. His eyes had locked onto his, never taking a single look away. His lips part slowly, pausing before he spoke again. "Please, don't move."

Asuka gulps to that request. It hadn't been a demand, that quiet plea had thrown him off. He wasn't even sure if he's ever heard Ren say ' _please_ ' to him before.

"Just let me have this moment…"

A hand finds its way to press against Asuka's back as his face leans in, closer and closer. The shorter boy feels himself tense up. A quick and perfectly timed, "relax," comes from Ren to soothe him. Surprisingly, it works. Somewhat. His body slowly eases into this hold, he lets his hands now rest against his chest, cheeks now ablaze with his heart pounding against the walls of his own chest.

Ren brushes their cheeks together, a soft, gentle touch. He swears that he feels his breath against his skin to.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this," Ren breathes out. Lips now brush against his cheek. The action makes Asuka cling onto Ren's shoulders. He's unable to give a clear verbal response. He stutters, quiet words leaving his mouth but its incoherent.

And that's the only response he needed to hear.

A low chuckle escapes, it grows and spills out from Ren right beside Asuka's ear. The sudden laughter brings a chill down his spine along with the feeling that something is wrong.

"What's the matter? Got cold feet all of a sudden, Asuka," Ren chimes with a louder laugh as he pulls his head back.

That serious expression had disappeared, being replaced with that damn mocking look, that high and mighty smirk. He looked as if he had just completely beaten him at his own game.

"Huh?" Is all that can come from Asuka.

"Aw, just look at you!" Ren chirps before gripping onto Asuka's chin. He shakes his head side to side. "You're blushing more than usual. How _adorable_!"

With another chuckle escaping him, Asuka can only stare at Ren. It didn't take too long for it to all click together. How this had been another game to him, another chance to toy with him and his feelings. He'd fallen for his damn trick so easily, but who could blame him? When he wore that goddamn serious expression, when he had become so soft and gentle, even for a few seconds, how was he supposed to think _that_ was all just for show?

"I-I thought you were serious!" Asuka shouts, eyes narrowing.

God, he was so stupid for thinking it was real. He felt dumb, silly, embarrassed for believing him again. He shouldn't have thought it was real, even for a second. He shouldn't have.

"Hm?" A (not so innocent) blink. Ren shakes his chin once more before releasing it. "Pretty bold of you to assume that I was serious. I mean, come on. Guess I shouldn't be that surprised you fell for that though."

Asuka's teeth clench and he huffs. This time, his fist collides with Ren's chest and he forcefully pushes himself out of his grasp. He keeps his fists by his side, eyes had slammed shut after giving him a harsh and hurt look.

"That's your excuse?" He mutters.

Ren says something along with a laugh, but it doesn't quite register. He knows its something like poking fun at him, calling him an idiot. He's heard it all before. His gaze is cast down, staring angrily at the floor. If he could, he'd be glaring at himself for falling for his trick. All he could think was, he should have known better. This was Ren after all. But, he wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, just this once it was all for real. That something he was doing was real and not a joke to try and hurt him.

His head lifts slightly, and Asuka catches sight of Ren with that proud grin plastered on his face. It makes him feel even more heated seeing him like this. He was dumb, so dumb. And maybe he was dumb enough to let his body begin to move without thinking clearly.

Asuka takes an angry stomp forward, this manages to snap Ren out of his joyful mood. A curious look is on his face, but it doesn't stop Asuka from moving back towards him.

Warm and rough hands brush past dusty rose hair to cup his face in a gentle hold. Ren's eyes go wide for a moment, only being able to watch as Asuka keeps moving closer, eyes shut and feels the other pull his face forward.

And then he feels their lips meet.

It's a harsh press, not intentional, Ren thinks. He'd seen the anger in his eyes beforehand and his frustration was still clear. With his emotions ablaze, he probably hadn't thought to be gentle with this kiss.

Oh, right.

Asuka was actually kissing him.

It had managed to surprise Ren, catch him off guard. If only for a few seconds. And before he can even do anything to Asuka, he's already pulling their lips apart, hands slowly freeing him from his grip.

Asuka's whole face had been painted red. Anger still lingered on him, but now something else was making its way there to. There was the slow, silent growing realization of what he'd just done coming forth. It's an entertaining sight, to Ren, as he watches Asuka's eyes go wide and a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Were you that angry that I didn't give you what you wanted you just had to take it from me?" Ren asks before licking his lips. Asuka doesn't reply, truthfully, he's not even sure if he could right now.

It wasn't a bad kiss, but not a good one either. Could have been better if he had more practice. But, he can't leave Asuka with this. Oh no, how could he let the shorter kiss him and get away with that?

"You know," Ren starts as his arms find their way around Asuka's waist once more, "if you're going to kiss me, _you should do it right_."

He sports a dangerous grin as he makes sure his hold is tight, that Asuka would be unable to escape from him. He's grateful the other doesn't realize just what he's about to do. Even if he had, this wouldn't have stopped Ren. Nothing would be able to deter him from this.

Ren leans forward, eyes shut, and head tilts slightly as he captures Asuka's lips with his. It's not sudden or harsh as the other had done to him. Their lips hadn't crashed, but came together. This wasn't forceful, it was more soft and sweet and-

Oh god, Ren was kissing him.

Ren was _actually_ kissing him.

His body went tense, his mind going blank and god knows if his face could get any redder now. He was so in shock, surprised that he was even doing this to him.

Maybe if he could think clearly, this was something he should have expected.

And maybe if he was thinking clearly, he would realize what he was about to do.

His body begins to move, arms begin to lift and find their way around Ren's neck, hands gripping onto his own arms as his body presses against him. His eyes shut as he finds himself pressing forward, returning the kiss Ren was giving him.

Ren had felt the others movement, it had startled him for a quick second. The last thing he had expected was Asuka to _willingly_ kiss him back. He should have pulled away, he wanted to, and yet he hadn't. He only pulled the other closer, parting his lips own lips, trying to taste more of him- wanting more of him.

Thats when he thinks this can't go on any longer. So, he pulls back, refusing to allow himself to be wrapped up in this dumb kiss. Their lips slowly part, both taking in the same air. Their still so close to each other and the temptation to do it again is strong, but Ren lets go of him before either could.

It's silent and awkward in the room, both just staring at each other. Asuka's cheeks were still flushing, mind reeling to put together what had just happened while looking to Ren, who was doing the same. This hadn't gone as planned, never did he think it would turn out like… _this_. A hand runs through his hair while he tries to think of something, anything to say, even if its just pointless teasing. This silent air was beginning to be suffocating.

Asuka is the one to break this awkward silence with eyes going wide, a nearly panicked look appears, once realization hits. It hits hard. How they were both kissing each other, how Ren had kissed him and he kissed back. His mind began to replay that scene over and over, the sensations still fresh on his lips, his chest.

"I-I-I-" Asuka tries to speak, but finds it difficult to grasp at any words. Somehow, something, he's not even sure what, comes out of his mouth. "I gotta go! M-My cat needs me!"

"What?" Ren replies, raising a brow. It was obvious he was spouting out some stupid lie with his nerves right now. "You don't have-"

"Bye, Ren!" Asuka shouts out, unintentionally. His body swirls around at light speed, eyes trying to find an escape. He couldn't find one in this room and he still wasn't that familiar with Ren's home. There wasn't a door in sight, one that would lead him outside and away from this building, from Ren. But, there was another option and he darts towards that without thinking.

Asuka ignores the shout from Ren, the, "hey!" followed by something else, he'd blocked out everything while trying to run off. The next thing he is able to process is the sound of glass shattering, body tumbling outside and meeting with dirt. He lets out a quick, "I'm okay," as he picks himself up off the ground, ignoring any pain, and simply running home; leaving Ren with a broken window to deal with.

"That dumbass." Ren clicks his tongue as he looks at the damage caused by Asuka. He couldn't have just taken the front door. No, he just had to take the window. A sigh escapes him. He shrugs to his sudden departure. At least he hadn't caught himself in the window, he thinks.

Ren goes back to his seat on the couch, letting his body fall onto it, taking up the whole thing now that he was the only one home. He lets out a breath, putting the broken window issue aside as his mind wanders back to their little make out incident. It had been an interesting turn of events, thats for sure. It was fun, he had enjoyed playing with Asuka, watching him become totally pissed off, feeling his soft lips…

Fingers trail over his lips absentmindedly. He could still imagine the feeling of his lips against his. He swears there was a lingering taste left behind as well. It left a strange feeling in his chest, something that was just tempting him, calling for more.

Ren swears that he could feel his heart stop the moment he realizes why that feeling was lasting longer than it should. He had enjoyed that kissed they shared, enjoyed how good it had felt, how good it made him feel. And that was something he was never expecting to feel.


End file.
